Chained Hearts
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When there's suddenly news of a small orphan boy about to be executed, all of Forte questions the Count, but only one boy has the courage to make an attempt to save the prisoner child. And the count takes a sudden interest in him. WaltzxAllegretto
1. Execution?

Okay, just to clear some things up about this story; It's a PREQUEL. Four years before the story takes place. This is how I imagine Allegretto meeting Beat.

Disclaimer : I don't own Eternal Sonata in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a fangirl.

FUTURE WARNINGS : RAPE, CHILD ABUSE, AND SO ON. yummy, right? 3

onto the story!

* * *

><p>"Oh My, Did you hear?"<p>

"Yes, I had no idea the Count could be so cruel.."

Allegretto listened in to the women's conversation, interested.

"Just what did he do exactly?"

"He wandered into the castle following an animal, I have no idea how the guards didn't see him, and found his way to the kitchen. The poor boy was starving by the looks of the picture they displayed, and the rumors say got into the kitchen and ate the food that they had prepared for the Count!"

"He's being executed for _**that**_?"

Both women looked back at Allegretto for his sudden outburst and one of them sighs, "I'm afraid so, and he's so young...The poster is right over there." She motioned towards the large bulletin board next to the Inn and the three walked over to it.

"He's just a little kid, even the count should understand that much! Someone has to do something!" Allegretto became enraged as soon as he saw the poster of a small boy with brown hair in tattered clothes with a horrified expression on his face. He was so skinny that you could see his cheek bones sticking out and his hair was matted with what looked like blood clumping it together.

"Almost everyone in town has said that, even the guards. But, anyone who stands up to the count will only be struck right back down. They're holding a public execution to 'Set an Example' for the citizens of Forte, or so the poster says."

Allegretto lowered his head and clenched his teeth; no one deserved that! The boy was starving, of coarse he would steal food. And if someone had seen him chasing an animal into the castle why didn't they stop him?

"It's a shame." The woman shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, But, the boy has no where to go by the looks of it. He must be an orphan living on the streets." The two said their goodbyes to Allegretto and were on their way, leaving the twelve year old boy to think.

Allegretto's mind began to race, he knew what it was like to live on the streets with no where to go. That was practically the story of his life.

The boy was obviously no older than four or five years old and they were holding a public execution? There was obviously something more than just stealing some food to it, either that or the count was just as cruel as everyone says. Allegretto has never met him in person before but because of everything he has ever heard about the man, he didn't want to.

Allegretto sighed and lowered his head for the second time. Just why was he even thinking about this? It wasn't like he could even do anything. He was still just a child himself. Looking up at the setting sun, he looked up and watched the snow fall, thinking about life. Was it even worth living if your just going to die in the end?

Shaking his head and heading to the cliffside, Allegretto checked to make sure there was no one looking before he slid down the rope and made his way to the small cave in the side of the cliff that was currently his home.

l

Allegretto wrapped himself in the only blanket he had and shook insanely as the cold air and snow blew into his home. He opened his eyes and watched his breath puff out in front of his face and curled in on himself as tightly as he could, trying his hardest just to get warm to no avail.

The small cave was empty except for a small basket that he kept the small bit of food that he could steal in, but most of it was rotten and moldy, he didn't care. He ate it anyway, he considered himself lucky to even have gotten that much.

Allegretto felt tears sting his eyes as the bitter cold whipped at his face, just about freezing the tears in their place, and probably giving the boy frostbite. But he knew he'd been through worse. He could handle this.

After several hours of fighting the cold, Alegretto finally let sleep take over and guide him to the warmth of slumber.

When Allegretto finally woke, he couldn't feel his fingers, but it wasn't like it was the first time. Winter was the hardest season to survive when living on the streets, sure summer was hot and you could just take off your extra clothes, but when you dont have anything to bundle up with in the cold, it gets harsh.

After warming his fingers with his breath, Alegretto slowly climbed the rope that lead back to the clifftop and made his way back into town.

l

"Did you hear about that little boy?''

"Oh my"

"How horrible."

"What a shame!"

Everywhere Allegretto went, all he heard about was the soon to be execution. It pissed him off more and more each time he heard something about it. There was talk but no action.

Running up to the guard patrolling the city, Allegretto figured he'd be able to find out more about the whole situation.

" 'Scuse me Sir, but, just what is this whole execution thing about anyways? Just what did that little boy do that was so horrible they're going to kill him over?"

The guard looked down at Allegretto and sighed, "Listen,kid, since I know you I'll tell you what I know, but you didn't hear anything from me, ok? " Allegretto nodded, "Apparantly, the young boy disturbed The Count during an important meeting and because of what they were discussing they were afraid that he would leak information to Andantino or Boroque. They're all a big bunch of Idiots. The boy is four years old, a homeless orphan with no where to go. Why would they think he was some kind of spy?"

Allegretto bit his lip. That made much more sense that the boy just eating some food, "But why not just lock him in the dungeon?"

The guard shook his head, " That's what I was thinking. The count may be only sixteen, but he is more cruel than you could ever imagine."

Allegretto looked at the guard and then looked out at the group of people around the bulletin board. Quickly running over to a nearby bench, Allegretto began to shout.

"HEY! INSTEAD OF JUST TALKING ABOUT IT, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

Everyone looked back at Allegretto, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"He's just a little kid! He doesn't deserve to die no matter what he could have done! We have to do something about this, or else we'll be no better than the ones executing him!"

The people began to talk amoungst themselves, and one of the men spoke up, " Listen kid, We'd all like to help, but there's just no way we can save him. The Count will just do the same to us if we even think about helping him."

"WELL IM THINKING ABOUT IT"

"I'd calm down if I were you, Young man."

Allegretto looked back to see an Old Man walking towards him, arms behind his back and hands clasped together, " If there is any more talk of such nonsense, They may very well arrest you and hold two executions. And believe me, I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting rid of a small street rat such as you. You are a theif, yes? I'm sure if one were to ask around, there are several shopkeepers who would love to see you both behanded and beaheaded."

The townspeople began to give Allegretto stern looks and glares.

"I don't care."

The old man sighed and nodded, "I understand your feelings on the matter. I believe everyone here does, but if we were to start some sort of riot or petition, The Count is no sympathetic man. He would have every protesor killed in an instant."

And with that, the old man took his leave and headed to his home. Allegretto swallowed hard and looked back at the people with pleading eyes. Some shook their heads and walked away, and seemed to ponder the old man's words, but in the end, Allegretto was left alone. Standing on an empty bench like a fool.

l

The next day, Allegretto began to protest on his bench again, "Why are we just sitting around? Huh? Why won't anyone help the poor kid! He's four years old! What could he have possibly done to deserve this?"

Allegretto couldn't stand it. The townspeople were all acting like the life of an innocent four year old wasn't going to taken. They were all going on with their lives, satisfied that it wasn't themselves waiting for death. He was going to have to solve this himself, angry mob or no angry mob. He was going to have to do something that would get him thrown straight to the dungeon. Allegretto was going to have to get himself arrested.

l

Trying to calm himself, Allegretto took a deep breath and left the shop, making sure to let the shopkeeper see his full pockets before leaving.

"HEY,YOU!"

Allegretto took off running and the shopkeeper pointed his finger and screamed, "Stop him! He's a theif!"

A nearby guard jumped in Allegretto's way and sent the boy flying backwards, everything he had stuffed in his pockets scattered across the stone road, and all the bystanders gasping.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself young man?" The guard grabbed him by his shirt and brought him face to face with the red helmet of a Forte Soldier.

"Just that your nothing but some puppet of the Count who can't think for himself and is probably some obese virgin under all that armor with nothing to do in his spare time but masturbate and think of little boys." And with that he spit on the guard's helmet.

Several men and women burst out laughing while others scolded them and shot dirty glares at the theif boy. The guard, on the other hand, slammed his fist into the boy's face and knocked him clean out. Soon, another guard came and the two dragged Allegretto's unconious body back to the Castle.

And straight to the Dungeon.

* * *

><p>Next up : Allegretto meeting Count Waltz!<p>

The rating will change next chapter~!


	2. Meeting

"Nngh.."

Allegretto moaned as he woke, his head throbbing insanely and his body freezing from the intense cold. Slowly opening his eyes, Allegretto saw that he wasn't in his usual bed, but on a stone floor that was cold and wet from the snow blowing in from a window far to high up for anyone of his height to ever hope of reaching.

Sitting up, he looked around and his surroundings, gripping his head in both hands and wincing from every throb. He was in a small cell with nothing in it but himself and the rat huddled in the corner trying to find any warmth that it could.

"Are you...okay..?"

Allegretto looked over to see the boy from the poster sitting alone in the cell across from his, staring over at him with a worried look on his face. Allegretto's eyes widened upon seeing the smaller boy, his condition much worse than what the picture of him showed. His left cheek was swolen and his eye was bruised and there had been traces of his nose bleeding, along with a cut on his lip and his shirt was tattered and through the holes in it, Allegretto could see the cuts and bruises over the boy's body.

"I...uh...yeah..But you! You need medical help right away!"

The boy smiled and shook his head, " Nuh-uh, i've been badder than this before!"

Allegretto felt his heart break in two at that comment, the poor kid has obviously lived a harder life than he had.

Releasing his aching head, Allegretto searched his pockets for his trusty metal wire he always kept in his back pocket, it had saved him from so many situations much like this one... Fitting it into the keyhole, Allegretto began to pick the lock, unlocking it with ease from all his experience.

After unlocking his own cell door, he quickly kneeled down next to the little boy's cell lock and began to slowly unlock it.

"So, what's your name?" Allegretto asked with a smile.

The boy tilted his head to the right and smiled brightly, " My name's Beat! And what 'bout you?"

"My name's Allegretto, It's nice to meet you Beat."

"Alle...Allegr...," Beat mumbled for a few seconds before smiling, "Retto!"

"Haha, i like that. Is there any-" _**CHINK**_

Allegretto's face went pale as he pulled the now-broken wire from the still locked keyhole and gasped as several guards came into the room, shocked to see Allegretto out of his cell and picking the lock of another.

"Capture him!"

Allegretto screamed as he was shoved harshly against the ground and his hands were tied behind his back, a bit more tightly than neccessary.

"The Count wishes to see you, boy."

Allegretto glared before the guards jerked him to his feet and forced him out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"So you're the one who's been protesting the execution..."<p>

Allegretto glared into the eyes of Count Waltz, To afriad to say anything. This was harder than he thought it would be. It was frieghtening, staring into the eyes of a man that would murder a four year old and would easily murder him as well.

Standing, Waltz walked down towards Allegretto and grabbed a handfull of the boy's hair, grinning as he did so, " You dare look at me with such bitterness?'

Allegretto gasped at the sudden action, his head still throbbing from before.

Waltz grinned down at the silver-haired boy, seeing the fear in his eyes, "What? Got nothing to say? And after you went through all the trouble of being thrown in the Dungeon?"

Allegretto swallowed hard, "You're a monster. W-Who could even think of executing a four year old boy? And a public execution, no-less!"

Waltz tilted his head and gripped the boy's hair harder, "Oh, is that so? I'm a monster, eh?" He burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I...He's only four! Just what could that possibly prove to anyone other than the fact that you're a monster?" Allegretto tried his hardest not to show any fear, but failed terribly.

"You're really beginning to irritate me..." Waltz paused before grabbing both sides of Allegretto's face and pulling him close, " Maybe _**You**_ would like to take his place, hmm?"

Allegretto went silent and Waltz burst out laughing, "Yes! I beleive that is how we will handle your punishment!"

"N...No...I..." Fear began to build in Allegretto's stomache. What had he done?

"What's wrong? I thought you were trying to save the boy! and you shall! I think this punishment will serve the purpose for the both of you!" His words were coated with sick enjoyment of the current situation.

Allegretto felt tears sting his eyes, " No...No,please" He looked up at Waltz, the tears threatning to fall.

Waltz paused for a moment before grinning ear to ear, " Legato!"

Legato entered the room and bowed before Waltz, when his eyes settled upon Allegretto, he shook his head.

Allegretto's face paled. It was the old man from before! The one who had told him prtotesting would be useless.

"Legato, I have my own..._special_...punishment for this little swine. If you'd be so kind."

Legato nodded and grabbed Alegretto by the back of his shirt and yanked him towards the exit, knowing fully what Waltz meant.

"I've changed my mind, you won't be taking his place, but by the time i'm done with you, you'll wish you did."

Allegretto saw the sick smile on the Count's face before he was forced from the room and down a series of hallways.

* * *

><p>I was stuck with this and didn't know what all to do with it D;<p>

But, ''Stuff" starts next chapter ;DD


	3. replaced?

Waltz was getting impatient, " Legato, just how long do they need?" His foot was tapping the floor and his fingers were tapping his throne.

"Not much longer now, sire, the preperations are almost complete. He is being stubborn and they are having to hold him down to finish."

Waltz sighed and shifted in his throne, aggravated that it was taking so long.

l

"Ah! Stop! Wait! Don't touch me there!"

Allegretto didn't stop protesting as several of the butlers of Forte Castle held him down in the tub of what once was clean water, but was now a muddy color from them washing him.

"Agh, stop that!"

They had been ordered to bathe him and make sure he was as clean as possible, and they made sure to be **very** thorough.

"Dammit, i told you to stop that!" Allegretto hated this, not only had a group of guys force him to take off his clothes, but they were giving him a bath, too? Just what the hell was going on? He gasped as a bucket of warm water was dumped on his head and a sweet smelling shampoo began to leak down and sting his eyes.

"Aughh, Dammit that stuff's getting in my eyes!"

They all ignored him and continued to scrub his body until it turned pink.

Allegretto wasn't going to lie, the water felt good on his bruised skin when he had first got in, but all the scrubbing they'd done had opened some cuts and bruised bruises even further. And as the one washing his hair scrubbed his head, he could feel stinging in all the small cuts he had gained even there.

Soon after they rinsed his hair with more water, The yanked him out of the tub and began to dry him with towels softer than any he had ever felt before. And once again, they were very thorough when drying him, leaving him there to blush as they did so.

"That is enough, Thankyou."

Allegretto looked up to see Legato enter the room, his arms full. He dismissed the butlers and they took their leave, leaving Allegretto naked and exposed.

Legato handed over what he had in his arms and Allegretto saw that it was clothes, and he quickly pulled on the white long sleeve shirt and grayish pants. They were a little big and were baggy on him, but he was grateful that he finally wasn't naked anymore. Other than the fact that he didn't have any underwear of any kind..

Legato called for two guards who had been waiting outside the room and they Grabbed his arms roughly, half dragging him down another long hallway, Legato ignored any and all remarks Allegretto made and the guards forced him into a large set of double doors and into a grande bedroom, the nicest room Allegretto had ever seen.

Marching in towards the bed, he guards threw Allegretto down and grabbed a chain that had been laid aside, chaining Allegretto's ankle with an extremely long chain that was attached to the bed.

"H-Hey wait! What's going on?" Allegretto began to pull and jerk the chain, hoping to pull it lose.

Legato said nothing, he and the guards only left the room and closed the door behind them.

"He is ready" Legato bowed and Waltz grinned.

Allegretto had gotten up and stretched the chain as far as to the other side of the room and there was still some slack left...what the hell? He had tried everything to try and get the chain off him since Legato had left the room. But, sadly, to no avail, the chain was still very much around his ankle. Swallowing hard and looking to his right, he saw a fancy looking door and since there was still room for him to go further, he did.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened. It was a royal bathroom.

It was almost as large as the bedroom, and the bathtub was big enough to be called a pool, and the shower was a large glass room! Allegretto looked around at all the shampoo bottles and cologne, feeling a bit jealous of whoever owned all of this. Picking up a bottle of expensive looking cologne in a purple glass bottle, Allegretto looked over it, remembering every little detail of it. Things like this; things that he didn't have and he knew he would never have, always made him want to remember it.

The double doors in the main bedroom suddenly swung open and Allegretto gasped, dropping the cologne bottle and shattering it across the floor, the contents going everywhere. Allegretto's face went completely pale as Waltz entered the bathroom, his expression going from amused to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"That was my favorite cologne..."

Allegretto froze up, his muscles locking together and his head went into a jumbled mess. This was Waltz's room?

Waltz bent down and grabbed the chain, Jerking it and motioning Allegretto with his finger to come closer, but Allegretto grabbed the small bit of the chain that he could and jerked it back towards himself, and right out of Waltz's hand.

Waltz was not amused.

Allegretto felt fear building up in his stomache as Waltz walked toward him, placing his hands on either side of the beautiful sink Allegretto had backed up against. Waltz leaned in to where his lips were only inches away from Allegretto's.

"Now, who gave you permission to be in here...?"

Allegretto didn't respond, he just looked up at Waltz, trying hard not to show fear; Something he'd made a habbit of recently and failed miserably at. He was also trying not to blush from the Count's lips being so close to his own...

Waltz grabbed Allegretto by his hair and jerked him back into the main bedroom, ignoring all of his cries and shoving him down on the bed, crawling over him on all fours.

"Augh...W-Wait!"

Waltz took off his crown and began to shake off his armor-like clothes. And as soon as Allegretto realized what he was doing he began to thrash around and tried to squirm his way off the bed, but Waltz would have none of that.

After having removed his clothes, Waltz grabbed Allegretto's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, and using his other hand he lifted Allegretto's shirt to the point where his nipples were exposed and almost instantly leaned down to suck and bite on them.

Allegretto gasped at the foreign feeling and tried to squirm away, but Waltz tightened his grip on the young boy and bit down roughly on the now perk bud, making Allegretto whimper and bite his lip*

"ngh...p-please stop..." Allegetto was ready to cry at this point. No one had ever done anything like this to him, but then again he had never been in a situation like this, either. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a warm feeling in his stomache that was moving its way to his groin. He had never really felt that before, and he wasn't just going to ask Waltz what it was. Not in this situation.

Waltz continued to ignore the boy's pleas and leaned up to jerk his pants down in one swift movement, pulling them down and leaving them hanging around one of his ankles, smirking at how pre-mature the boy was. But then again, Waltz didn't really know how old he was anyway...for all he knew, he could be molesting a ten year old. He knew it was close to that age either way.

Allegretto blushed, "Ahh! D-Don't look!" He pulled his legs close to himself to at least cover something, but Waltz pulled his legs apart and got between them, running his hands over the pale skin of Allegretto's thigh, ready to just fuck the boy through the bed without warning.

Allegretto was a bit concerned when he looked down and saw that he was hard, it had happened a couple of time before, but he didn't know what it meant.

"W...Why is it all big like that?" Allegretto blushed darker and looked up innocently at Waltz, which caused the older teen to grin from ear to ear. Now he **knew** Allegretto was young.

Without giving an explanation to the boy, Waltz grabbed hold of Allegretto and began pumping him roughly, causing the boy to cry out at the sudden touch. He had no idea what it was, but it felt amazing.

"Nggh! Ah..W-What..?" Allegretto cried out and tried to get his arms free, but Waltz just smirked and held him down harder, putting enough force on his wrists to bruise them.

When Waltz suddenly stopped, Allegretto looked at him with pleading eyes and whimpered, missing the feeling. Waltz only continued to smirk at the boy while he removed his undergarments and freeing his aching erection, excited for what was to come.

"C-Count Waltz...? What are you...?"

Allegretto was both confused and shocked, what was he going to do with that? And why was it so big? Allegretto swallowed thickly and watched as Waltz crawled over to his bedside table to retreive a small bottle, returning and pouring the contents in his hand then smearing it over his erection. Without any explanation, he quickly forced a slicked finger into Allegretto's tight entrance, the boy crying out in shock at the sudden movement.

Squirming and protesting, Allegretto brought both hands up to his mouth and bit down on a knuckle, the feeling uncomfortable.

"C-Count! W...What is that? It feels weird..." Allegretto whimpered as Waltz pushed in a second finger quickly and moved them in scissoring movements before the boy had any time to adjust to the foreign feeling.

Taking his fingers out as fast as he put them in, Waltz immediatly places the blunt head of his cock at Allegretto's entrance and shoves half of it in, Allegretto screaming in pain as a response.

"N-NO! STOPPIT! IT HURTSS!" Allegretto was thrashing around and began to push against Waltz's chest in an attempt to push him away. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he felt like he was being torn in half from the inside. He had never felt anything this painful before in his life, he wished it would just end.

"Hush and quit your squirming!" Waltz grabbed Allegretto by his throat and forced him into a harsh kiss, leaning over to slowly slide the rest of himself into the trembling boy.

Waltz grabbed Allegretto's hips and began thrusting at a cruel pace, sending Allegretto into a fit of sobs and screams. Waltz loved those screams. They made him so excited. He wanted to hear more of those screams.

Pushing Allegretto's legs and pushing them to his chest, Waltz pushed in deeper, thrusting painfully hard into the small boy. Allegretto screamed and arched his back, begging Waltz to stop.

Ignoring all of the boy's pleas, Waltz raised his hand and brought it down hard on Allegretto's face, slapping the boy speechless.

"I thought I told you to be **quiet**!"

Allegretto trembled, a small bit of blood pooling on the newly formed cut on his lip. He wasn't protesting anymore, but he was still sobbing and clawing at Waltz's arms, and the pain was still very present.

Waltz shuddered and started pounding harder into the fragile boy, panting and moaning from the tightness, he forgot how tight a virgin could be. Allegretto cried out and gripped the sheets as hard a he could, his entire body aching from all the abuse.

Waltz reached down and started pumping Allegretto's small erection, causing him to get tighter just like he planned, and the small bit of pleasure from it making it not so unbearable for Allegretto.

Waltz groaned as he felt his release nearing, the tight heat clamping down on him, he wrapped Allegretto's legs around his waist and leaned over, resting his arms beside the boy's head as he continued to thrust.

Allegretto gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, the new position caused Waltz to hit something inside of him that shot pleasure through his body. He arched his back clear off the bed as Waltz continued to pound into that spot over and over, his cries of pain turning to ones of pleasure and ecstacy.

Waltz groaned and then gave a loud shout as he came inside Allegretto, both of them moaning in pleasure. Not long after, Allegretto fainted and Waltz pulled out and lied next to him. Panting, he rubs the sweat off of his face and catches his breath, satisfied.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he pulled on a dress shirt but left it un-buttoned. Now he was too tired to finish any of his duties for the day...

_**knock knock**_

"Who is it?" Waltz spat bitterly

"Why, it's your lovely Fugue, here to make a mess of your bed."

Waltz grinned, Fugue was going to be_ ...delighted._

Without receiving a reply, Fugue walked into The grande bedroom, jacket already off and his white shirt halfway un-buttoned. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Waltz already undressed and a head full of silver hair much like his own sprawled across the bed, naked except for a shirt pushed all the way up and blood and cum trailing down his thigh.

His eyes narrowing, he looked at Waltz, "Who is he?" Fugue was furious.

Waltz grinned and tilted his head to the side, amused. "What does it matter? Are you you angry?"

Fugue clenched his teeth at the smart-ass reply and smirked, "He looks so much like me, what happened? Did you get lonely while i was away? Did you pretend that he was me?"

"No, I got bored of you."

Fugue clenched his teeth, "Fine, i see i'm not needed here." He turned his nose up and left, anger rising inside him.

That boy would **not** last long here! He'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, the first lemon of the story. And yes, there will be lots of fugue in this story as well.<p> 


	4. Stress Releif

Whimpering softly as he woke, Allegretto's eyes slowly opened. Slowly trying to prop himself up on his elbows, Allegretto winced, his lower half was throbbing insanely. And not only that, but there was a man,probably a butler, wiping the blood from his thighs. His eyes widening, Allegretto quickly tried to squirm away.

"Shh, it's okay." The man smiled gently at him, "Count Waltz is currently attending to his duties, he wont be back for some while." The man pulled the now bloody cloth away from between Allegretto's legs, "He really abused you..."

Allegretto let out a shaky breath when he saw the amount of blood that the butler had cleaned from him, his face going a shade paler.

Noticing how shaken he looked, the butler quickly discarded the cloth into a pile of similar ones. Standing suddenly, the butler sighed, "Master Legato has also informed to to bathe you once more." Extending his hand towards Allegretto, the butler gently lifted the boy from the bed and escorted him towards the bathroom.

At this point, Allegretto really didn't care who saw him naked anymore, and a bath sounded nice at the moment; his body aching terribly. His legs were shaking as he limped, holding onto the butler for support.

Noticing Allegretto having trouble standing, He gently placed his hand on his waist to help him stand. Opening the bathroom door and leading the broken boy to the large tub already filled with warm water, the butler leaned down and grabbed the chain around Allegretto's leg, pulling it in as far as he could to give Allegretto room to get into the tub. If he had the key, he would hav gladly set the boy free, but would have lost his life in the process...

Pulling off Allegretto's shirt and completely exposing him, the butler picked him up bridal style and sat him gently in the tub, making Allegretto blush, but he didn't complain.

"C-Can I wash myself?" Allegretto looked up at the butler, suddenly recognizing him as one of the butlers who had bathed him the first time, "I-If that's okay..?"

"Oh, uhm, yes. That's fine. But i won't be able to leave you here, alone."

Allegretto nodded and began washing himself with the expensive looking soaps.

l

After his bath, Allegretto was given new clothes, these nicer than his last; a white long sleeve button up shirt and a grey vest to wear over it, black knee length shorts, and a pair of knee high socks to wear, but no shoes to wear,though. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked them, alot.

Putting his socks on had been quite a task with the chain attached to his ankle.

After having helped Allegretto get dressed, The butler bowed and took his leave, "Please excuse me, but I have other duties to attend to."

Allegretto felt his heart sink as he watch the butler leave, leaving him alone once again. Alone and Broken.

Limping his way back to the bed, he found that the sheets had been changed while he had been in the bath. Blinking slowly before just plopping down onto the soft bed, Allegretto sighed in disbeleif. He had never been on a bed so soft and warm!

Snuggling under the covers and wrapping himself in the sheets, Allegretto almost immediatly dozed off to sleep, still exhauseted from the night before.

* * *

><p>Waltz sighed, he was ready to go back to his room and abuse his new toy some more, but he had so many things to take care of...<p>

He was snapped from his thoughts as Fugue walked in.

"Hn? Fugue, what could you possibly want?"

Fugue glared, "Today is the day of the execution of that orphan boy. Or maybe you've forgotten?" Fugue placed a hand on his hip and stared at his ex-lover with defiance.

Waltz tilted his head, " Oh yes, that matter had slipped my mind.."

Fugue scoffed, " Shall I carry out his sentence myself? I'd be more than happy to give my blade a nice workout..."

"No. I'm going to hold off on the execution for the time being, I have several uses for the boy in the future."

Fugue narrowed his eyes, " What uses could you possibly have for him? Let me guess, you're making concubines of all of the young prisoners..? Hn, and here I thought you had at least some decency. Though, I guess I was mistaken.."

"Fugue, you are so very close to being thrown in the dungeon."

Fugue smirked and made his way up the small staircase and up to the throne, leaning over and placing his hands on both the armrests, " And you're this close to having me jump you like I did when you were sick..."***

Waltz tilted his head the opposite way and smirked as well, " Are you lonely without me, Fugue? It's only been one night. You're already falling apart- mmm"

Fugue Leaned forward and kissed Waltz, immediatly shoving his tounge in the younger man's mouth, their tounges massaging against one another's until they had to seperate for air.

"I think we 'ouhght to pay a visit to my room, don't you think?'' Fugue his hand down Waltz' arm, seducing him.

Waltz smirked before standing and following the older man to his room.

l

Fugue groaned as he slammed into the tight heat of Waltz, causing the younger to cry out and moan in pleasure.

"NN, Such a naughty little boy..." Fugue pounded into him, hitting just the right spot, earning the cries of pleasure he loved to hear, "I'm going to fuck you through the mattress all night long..."

Waltz had a small line of saliva trailing down his chin, the pleasure making him moan out Fugue's name.

Fugue gripped Waltz' hips harshly as he pounded harder, forcing Waltz to lean forward, his face buried in a pillow and his hands gripping the sheets.

Reaching down to stroke Waltz in time with his thrusts, Fugue leaned over and began to suck on the pale flesh of Waltz' neck and back, leaving hickeys all over and making him moan even louder.

"nnngghh! F-Fugue...ahnn!" Waltz' hated being so submissive, but the pleasure made up for it tenfold, " A-Ah!"

Fugue groaned as he began to quicken his pace, feeling his release near, " Oh, you're loving this,aren't you? It's ironic, actually. A Count like yourself being so submissive to an underling," Fugue leaned down to bite Waltz' shoulder harshly, "And you like it."

Fugue actually knew how much Waltz hated it, but it was fun to mock him, knowing he was the only one who could get away with such a thing. He knew Waltz would never throw him in the dungeon or have him killed or punished. And he knew he could do anything he wanted.

Fugue gave a loud shout as he came, painting Waltz' insides white and at almost the exact same time, Waltz came in Fugue's hand, spilling it on the bed below. Fugue pulled out and lt Waltz collapse onto the bed, exhausted. He lied down next to his once-again lover and crossed his arms behind his head, satisfied.

Noticing the cocky look on Fugue's face, Waltz glared, "If you think that because you've gotten me in bed means that there will be future experiences as this, you're wrong. I only agreed because I've been up to my neck in work today and you served as a nice way to releive my stress." Waltz stated it bluntly.

Fugue smirked, " Hn..is that so?" The cocky grin still on his face, knowing that Waltz was bluffing. "Well, you might as well sleep here tonight...It's late already." He grinned even wider, "we did go three rounds after all."

Waltz snorted before rolling over, his back facing Fugue, and covering his naked body with the blankets. And not soon after, he was asleep.

After waiting a while, Fugue checked to make sure he was truly asleep before getting out of his own grande bed, the second nicest in all of Forte castle next to Waltz'. Silently getting dressed, Fugue made his way out of his room and down the hallway.

It was time to pay a visit to the little brat currently sleeping in his lover's bed.

* * *

><p>Gyahh! FuguexWaltz this time xDD<p>

Sorry for the extremely late update, but hey, you guys are better off than the ones who wait like 5 months on me to update... sorry XD

ah and to my reviewers, thankyou! 'Specially Reiko123 and Lifeless Book of hope. You two have made me wanna update more :DD i kinda wanted to abandon this story for a while...so thanks ;P

***** Ah if you noticed when i put the asteric thingies, its because i made a referance to another FuguexWaltz story here on Fanfiction,

"Fugue's Creative Cures'' By Your Truth Is My Lie.


	5. Threats and A Sweet Kiss

Beat curled up in the dirty blanket, his tears freezing to his face. He had sobbed for hours after they had taken Retto away. Were they hurting him? Killing him? Even though he barely knew the other, Beat wanted to be around him more.

Beat started sobbing again. His cries echoing throughout the dungeon.

The other prisoners felt bad for the boy, and the guards...not so much.

"R-Rettooo...!" He didn't know why he called out the other boy's name, but he suddenly realized that he was lonely.

His sobs continued until he cried himself to sleep.

l

Fugue stomped down the long hallway that led to Waltz's room and kicked in the door, snapping Allegretto awake.

He calmly walked over to the boy, staring down into his terrified orbs before grabbing him by his hair and pulling him to eye level.

"I'll only tell you this once, so listen close."

Allegretto stared up at the man that looked as if it could be his father, lip quivering.

"You'll not interrupt my time with Waltz." He drew his sword from its sheath and held it to Allegretto's jaw,"If you seduce him once more, I'll end you." He slowly slid the blade across Allegretto's pale flesh, leaving a thin cut.

Allegretto was crying at this point, the tears mixing with the blood running down his jaw.

"Do you understand me?"

Allegretto nodded and whimpered.

Fugue put his sword away and dropped the boy back on the bed, smirking at the sight of him curling up, holding his face. He loved the sight of anyone in pain. It seriously turned him on, wanting him to cause more.

Grinning, he turned Allegretto on his back and began pulling at the boy's pants, earning protests and cries, stopping moments later when a voice entered the room.

"I would not advise you do that."

Fugue turned around to face the butler standing in the doorway.

"Oh? and just who are you to stop me?"

"The one assigned by The Count himself to keep watch over the boy you're planning to rape."

Fugue glared,"Well, I'd advise YOU to keep your mouth shut,then."

The butler glared right back,"I'm afraid I wont do that."

Fugue let go of Allegretto and smirked. He drew his sword and ran his tongue over the slightly bloodied part still damp with Allegretto's blood and then pointed it at the butler,"This is fantastic! Not only am I getting two fucks in one day, but I get to use my sword on something not worthy of life!"

The butler reached into his uniform coat and withdrew a dagger, his brows knitting together in frustration. He knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself with something so small, but it was better than trying to take on a sword with his bare hands.

The two men were just aboout to charge at eachother when the old man interfeired.

"Put your weapons away, both of you."

Fugue grimaced,"Legato, everytime you open your mouth I want to stab you."

The butler put his dagger away, suddenly afraid for his life. It was a strict rule that no underlings other than a select few were allowed to carry weapons in fear that they may be planning on assassinating the Count, and there were three witnesses to him having one.

"Fugue, Unless you want Waltz to hear of this, leave immediately!"

Fugue growled various insults, but he left, leaving the other three in the room.

"And you-," He said, putting his attention on the butler,"Even though you are breaking one of the highest laws of the castle, I will let you off with a warning. But the overall outcome will be the Count's decision." And with that, Legato left.

Allegretto was shaking, and so was The Butler.

Allegretto shakily got off the bed and went over to the butler. He wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face into his shirt, smearing his tears and blood and it.

The butler shakily sighed and stroked his hair,"Let's get you a bath,now."

l

Allegretto looked up from the large tub of bubbles he sat in, his big eyes that seemed too big for his face stared up at the butler washing his hair.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah. I want to know your name."

The butler smiled warmly,"Jazz. My name is Jazz."

Allegretto smiled back,"I like that name."

Jazz chuckled and started rinsing the boy's hair. He could admit that he was growing fond of the boy and it showed.

"My name is Allegretto." He smiled up wider at the black haired man.

Jazz felt his heart break. Even though the boy was happy now, his face would be streaked with tears within the hour.

"Alright,Allegretto, stand up for me."

Allegretto did as he was told, not bothered at all anymore to be naked in front of anyone,especially Jazz. He smiled warmly as a big,fluffy towel was wrapped around him and he was lifted from the tub. He liked being taken care of like this, he'd only ever had it done before when he was a small child. An infant,really. He'd survived on his own for so many years now..

_'He's so thin! Does he even eat the meals I bring him?'_

Jazz frowned deeply as he put down Allegretto and began drying him off, not leaving a single spot of him still wet. He led the boy over the sink and grabbed a hairbrush from the counter, brushing out his silver locks. This made Allegretto blush. No one had ever brushed his hair for him before. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, holding onto the edge of the counter.

Grabbing a small medical kit from the sink cabinet, Jazz began working with the wound the boy had received from Fugue. To have cut his face of all places! He muttered a quick apology as the boy whimpered and winced from the anticeptic coming in contact with the cut. He gently placed a large,square bandage over it and smiled. Allegretto touched the bandage and thanked him.

Jazz grabbed a brand new set of clothes for the boy once he had completely brushed through his hair, these identical to the last. The same knee length shorts with knee high socks, a white dress shirt, and a lighter gray vest to wear over it.

Allegretto smiled and ran his fingers over the vest,"I really like these.."

Jazz smiled and tilted the boy's chin up with his finger,"I really like them on you."

For a moment the two stared into eachother's eyes.

And in the moment after that, they leaned into eachother for a kiss.


	6. Seeing White

Allegretto was happy. So very happy. So happy, in fact, he was arranging his hair while sitting on the bathroom sink, doing his best make it look better. He wanted to look nice. For Jazz.

Waltz was the last thing on his mind. He was even singing.

Allegretto looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he grabbed the hair brush and began combing through his hair, still humming and singing. He sat cross legged on the large counter in front of the mirror, sitting in a position where the chain around his ankle didn't hurt too much. He rested his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees and leaned towards the mirror,inspecting his face. He suddenly wanted to look his best for the older man. To make him kiss him more.

Allegretto sighed happily, giggling.

"Someone's in a good mood.."

Allegretto snapped his attention to the doorway where Waltz stood, his expression going from delighted to dreadful in a matter of seconds.

He slowly slid himself off the counter and stood with his back to it.

Waltz walked over and lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing when he saw the bandage.

"What happened to your face?"

Allegretto swallowed hard, but didn't respond.

"It's alright. Tell me."

"T-That guy...cut me."

"That guy? and who is that guy?"

Allegretto looked away,"I don't know..."

Waltz smiled sickly,"Don't worry, I'll have him executed immediately if you'll only tell me who he is.''

Allegretto's eyes widened in horror, his lips shutting tight.

Waltz smirked and grabbed the back of Allegretto's head and forced him into a rough kiss. Allegretto gasped and shoved him away, covering his mouth with his hands, not really thinking.

Waltz glared darkly,tempted to slap the boy off his feet,but instead; he kissed him again. Gentler than the last, and almost sweet. Almost.

Allegretto shut his eyes and did his best to kiss back, his lips not used to the feeling of kissing like this. He gripped the edge of the sink counter and couldn't help but moan when he felt the Count's tongue wiggle its way into his mouth.

Waltz enjoyed being able to kiss the boy. He was so innocent it seemed unfair. He grabbed onto his hips and started to grind against his smaller frame, earning small gasps and moans while his tongue began dominating the younger boy's.

Allegretto had no idea what Waltz was doing with his tongue, but he loved it.

Waltz pressed himself against Allegretto and grabbed the front of the vest to pull him further into the kiss, encouraging him to use his tongue too. He smirked when he did.

The two kissed for a full minute before they broke away for air, a small line of saliva keeping them together. Allegretto looked up at Waltz with a dazed expression that almost begged Waltz to take him. And oh, did he plan to.

"Go get on the bed."

Allegretto whimpered and nodded, doing as he was told. He went back into the main bedroom and crawled to the middle of the bed and stared up with an innocent expression.

"Now take off your clothes."

"D-Do I have to...? I'm..scared.."

"Take them off."

Allegretto sighed and tugged off his vest, laying it neatly beside him. He paused and stared up again.

"If you don't take off your clothes, i'll kill the boy."

Allegretto's eyes widened,"P-Please no! I'll take them off!"

Allegretto began to unbutton his shirt and he quickly slid the shorts down his legs, struggling to get them through the chain around his ankle. The shackle was big enough to put his pants through when undressing, but it was a chore. He shedded his underwear as well.

Waltz stopped him as he started to get rid of the shirt,"Leave that. It's sexier that way."

Allegretto blushed and left it.

"Now lie down."

Shutting his eyes, Allegretto layed back. He kept his knees toghether, knowing what was to come.

"Spread your legs.."

"Please don't make me.."

Waltz quickly shed his clothing down to his underwear and crawled over to Allegretto. He smirked, "Spread your legs. I'll give you a treat."

Allegretto looked up confused and spread his legs, eyes widening as Waltz kissed his thigh.

"Just be still."

Waltz kissed Allegretto's thigh more before trailing the kisses farther up, rubbing his other softly. Waltz smirked when his plan worked and the boy was as fully erect as a twelve year old boy could get. He thought maybe if he could be more gentle, the boy would willingly go along with his actions. And even though he wasn't the gentle type, it didn't hurt to be nice every once in a while.

Allegretto felt his face growing red, liking the gentle touches.

Waltz kissed the head of the boy's erection and then kissed his stomach. He trailed his kisses all the way up to his neck and began licking and sucking, earning small moans. He left several hickeys and then kissed the bandage over the boy's jaw.

"Tell me who cut you."

Allegretto looked away. He didn't care what the other man did to him, nothing could make him worthy of death. It wasn't so much that as it was that he was afraid of him.

Waltz glared at him,"Tell me who it was or i'll beat it out of you."

Allegretto stayed silent.

"Fine then. I was planning on being gentle today, but I can see you don't want that.."

Waltz turned the boy over and smacked his bottom hard, earning a loud cry from him.

"If you could only learn to be good..."

Allegretto whimpered and buried his face in the sheets, shutting his eyes tightly.

Waltz rid himself of his underwear and rubbed the red mark on Allegretto's bottom, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing the same bottle of lotion he had used two nights ago.

Allegretto shuddered when he heard the cap pop off. He remembered it.

Waltz coated his fingers with the slick fluid and pressed one against Allegretto's once-virgin hole. He slid it inside the boy and grinned when he swore he heard a moan. He moved the finger around fast, not really caring if the boy was moaning in pleasure or pain.

Allegretto didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't really like or hate it. But all his thinking vanished as he felt that finger press against something that made his back arch in pleasure.

"A-Ah..! T-That spot..!"

Waltz grinned and began to press down hard against the spot, chucking when Allegretto's moans and motions got more and more lewd. He might have loved his cries of pleasure more than the ones of pain.

Once he felt the boy was prepared enough not to cause too much damage to him, Waltz coated his erection with the slick fluid and slammed inside him, getting a pained cry in response.

Allegretto bit down hard on the sheets, trying his hardest not to cry. It didn't help when Waltz began thrusting fast and hard, ignoring his pleas to stop.

Waltz groaned in pleasure, gripping Allegretto's hips so roughly they would surely bruise. He loved being dominant. He loved being on top and in control. Feeling so powerful was such a turn on for him. He had no idea , though, why he let Fugue touch him the way he does.

With his elbows braced on the bed, Allegretto felt so vulnerable in his current position, but in a way...he liked being dominated so roughly.

Feeling the boy shudder, Waltz picked up his face and thrusted at a new angle, slamming straight into that sweet spot that drove the boy crazy.

Allegretto screamed in pleasure when he felt Waltz assault that spot inside him. He gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back, crying out wantonly. He pushed his hips back against the Count's thrusts and his mouth hung open when the pleasure increased, driving him nearly over the edge. He wouldn't last much longer the way things were going.

Waltz was nearing his release as well, so lost in his pleasure and in Allegretto's moans that the rest of the world didn't even matter to him anymore. He pounded harder into the boy so hard that Allegretto came hard enough for white to bleed into his vision. He groaned when the boy's tight walls clamped down on him and got even tighter, forcing him to come deep inside the boy very much like the first time.

Allegretto moaned loud when he felt Waltz let his seed out inside him. It was a strange feeling, but right now, he didn't too much mind it. He lay there panting, moaning as the Coung pulled out of him.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, crawlings under the blankets because they both felt it was right at the moment.

They both lay there looking into eachother's eyes before Allegretto drifted off.

Waltz extended a hand a caressed his wounded cheek.

Whoever hurt his property was going to pay.

* * *

><p>OH MAH GOSH, I GOT FANART.<p>

I'm so happy I could die. but sadly it wont let me post a link here D;

The person who drew it is isrslyhavenoidea on deviantart.


	7. Freezing

When Allegretto opened his eyes the next morning, he awoke to find Waltz getting dressed in his royal garb for his daily duties as The Count. He didn't say anything, he just watched. He was still tired and his body ached a bit, he was only half awake.

Waltz turned to look at the boy before he left for the day, only to find him awake and staring at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroked the boy's cheek.

"If you'll only tell me who hurt you, I can make sure it never happens again. It was that butler wasn't it? I gave him one job to watch over you and he can't even do that much."

"N-No...It wasn't him.."

Waltz sighed and twirled a strand of Allegretto's silver hair around his finger,"I may as well execute the entire staff. It's about time to replace them anyway.."

Allegretto's eyes widened. Would he really execute that many people?

"But...It'd be a hastle to replace them all at once. Maybe some other time."

Allegretto sighed in releif.

Waltz grabbed Allegretto by his hair and pulled him up for a rough kiss, pulling his hair and probably bruising his lips. Whimpering in pain, Allegretto did his best to kiss back, his hands over Waltz's in an attempt to stop him from pulling his hair any more.

Letting the boy go, Waltz stood and put on his crown,"I'll be back later to play with you." and with that, he left.

Allegretto sighed and curled back up in the blankets, trying his best to ignore the sticky feeling between his legs. He was drifting off to sleep when Jazz came in.

"Allegretto, I have your breakfast."

Allegretto quickly sat up and grinned, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Jazz sat the tray on Allegretto's lap and chuckled, seeing his pleasant mood. He reached out and buttoned the middle buttons of his shirt, forcing his grin at this point. He hated knowing that Allegretto had to suffer through rape, and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it.

"Be sure to eat it all this time. You're so thin."

"I-I can't..." Allegretto sighed and looked down at the food. He didn't eat it all mainly because he knew Beat was still locked down in the dungeon. Alone and starving. And then it hit him.

"Can you take it to Beat?"

"To who?"

"The boy in the dungeon! You know, the one they were going to execute."

Jazz nodded,"...I can do that."

Allegretto smiled and grinned happily.

"But you have to eat some of it,too. You're just as thin, if not thinner, than the boy down there."

Allegretto nodded and eagerly ate the toasted bread and porridge, leaving the best of the tray for Beat. He quickly finished and wiped his mouth and shoved the tray back to Jazz.

"Take it to him! Hurry!"

Jazz chuckled,"Okay,Okay, calm yourself.." He ruffled his hair and picked up the tray,"...I'll have to sneak past the guards, but It'll be easy. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

Allegretto thought for a moment.

"...Tell him everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Jazz nodded, not questioning anything. He left with the tray and made his way down to the dungeon.

l

"Hello there. You're name is Beat,right?":

Beat looked up at Jazz, still curled up in a frozen heap on the freezing stone floor. He couldn't find the strength to speak, so he simply nodded.

Jazz felt his heart break just looking at the boy. He had small trails of ice stuck to his face where he'd been crying and his clothes were ripped and bloody and he had obvious cuts that were infected from the lack of medical care.

"Here, Beat. I've got some nice,warm food for you."

Beat wanted to get up. He wanted to laugh and smile and thank the man. But..He didn't have the strength. He couldn't even move he was so weak.

The moment Jazz realized he couldn't move, he ran to the guard he has snuck past.

"I need the cell keys."

"What? Who are you? How did you get down here?"

Jazz growled,"That doesn't matter! I think one of the prisoners is dead. Open his cell."

"Dead?" The guard growled,"Fugue will have my head..."

The two rushed back to Beat's cell and as soon as it was unlocked, Jazz kneeled by the boy and pulled him into his arms. He needed to get him warm. He obviously had hypothermia. At this rate, he really would die.

"He dead?"

"No. He will be soon. I'm taking him to the infirmary."

"Not without the proper-!"

"Shut the FUCK up! I'm taking him. To. The. Infirmary!" And with that, he stormed out with Beat in his arms, leaving a very shocked guard.

Allegretto was waiting on Jazz to come back. He had been waiting for hours now, and it was beginning to seem endless. He silently slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. He shrugged off the dress shirt and turned on the bathtub faucets, filling the large tub with water. He had never done it himself before, but he remembered watching Jazz fill the tub once.

He shuddered as he lowered himself in the tub full of warm, bubbly water, his eyes closing and his muscles relaxing. He was growing extremely fond of living this way. He went through the usual; washed his body, his hair, and the area around his ankle where the chain left marks.

After his bath, Allegretto was even more bored than before. He redressed in his shorts, dress shirt, and vest, leaving the socks off this time, and yawned.

Allegretto didn't really feel like waiting anymore, he figured if he fell asleep, it'd be less time he had to wait. So he plopped down on the bed and curled up in the soft blankets, falling asleep immediately.

l

Jazz watched as the doctors hurried around Beat, doing their best to raise his body temperature. He paced back and forth, his teeth clenched tight.

Beat couldn't die. It would ruin everything.

* * *

><p>I love you, Lifeless Book of Hope. I truly do. the fan art is amazing.<p>

OHHH YEAHHH, i forgot to mention that i met Johnny Yong Bosch last year. A.k.A - The voice actor for Fugue e_e


	8. Caught

"Ahem."

Jazz looked up at the Count who had newly intered the room.

Standing from his chair beside Beat's infirmary bed, Jazz bowed, not saying anything.

"Can you please explain to me why that boy is here and not in his cell where he should be?"

Jazz swallowed hard,"You see...He was dying, and-"

"I don't care if he was dying or not. What I'd like to know mainly, is why you were in the dungeon in the first place. Your duty is to watch over the boy in my room."

"I'm aware of that, sir."

"Then why is he here?"

"Because the boy was worried about him. He wanted to know of his health."

Waltz smirked,"That seems appropriate. After all, It's because of him that I have a new plaything." He paused for a moment, and then smirked. He glanced at Beat and then put his attention on one of the doctors, "Make sure he's in full health. And you-" He looked at Jazz, "This one will be in your care as well."

"Sir?"

"He won't be executed, after all." Waltz turned and left, leaving a relieved Jazz.

l

Jazz was carrying the usual change of clothes for when it was time to give Allegretto a bath in his arms, his thoughts trying to make out what Waltz had told him. Beat wouldn't be executed, so that much was settled, but what did he mean by he'd be in his care,too? Well...that was a relief too,but...

Jazz opened the door to Waltz's room and smiled when Allegretto jumped off the bed to hug him.

"How's Beat? Is he okay? Did he eat?"

Jazz patted his head and smiled,"Beat's fine."

Allegretto smiled and hugged him tighter,relieved.

"C'mon it's time for your bath."

Allegretto almost happily went to the bathroom and began peeling off his clothes. He probably wouldn't ever be embarrassed about being naked in front of others ever again, but he didn't really care. He also made sure to peel the bandage off his cheek and put it neatly in the wastebin near the sink.

Jazz started his water and sighed when he saw the faded hickeys on Allegretto's torso. He put his attention to the wound on his cheek and sighed deeper. He motioned him over and lifted the chain while he got into the tub.

"I don't understand what kind of metal this is, but it isn't rusting at all from the baths." Jazz shrugged and added the usual soaps and oils into the water, filling the room with a sweet smell.

Allegretto shivered and sunk chin deep into the water, the bubbles making his head the only thing visible. He blew at them cutely and laughed when they flew away.

Jazz smiled. He was happy that even after having his freedom taken, Allegretto could still laugh like a child.

"Hey..Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever get out of this place? I know i've only been here a few days,but..."

"You will."

Allegretto sighed,"How can you be sure? Will The Count kill me like he was going to kill Beat when he's done with me?"

Jazz felt his heart sink. "I won't let that happen, Allegretto."

Allegretto smiled sadly and sighed again. Jazz reached out and ruffled his hair,"Things will be fine. I promise."

Allegretto smiled brighter and nodded,"Thankyou."

Jazz smiled back and then started washing his hair, careful not to get soap in his eyes. He wanted to pamper Allegretto as much as he could before Waltz got to him again...Not just that, he wanted to pamper him just because.

After his bath, Jazz helped him out of the tub and started to dry him off. He knew Allegretto didn't mind, so he didn't bother missing his intimate areas.

"Jazz."

"Hm?" Jazz looked up to find Allegretto's lips pressed against his own. He quickly pushed him away.

"Allegretto! We can't do that!" He felt a bit guilty when he saw the saddened look on the boy's face.

"Just for a minute..?"

"If we get caught..!"

"Please...?"

Jazz sighed in defeat. The first time they had kissed, it had been so mutual that neither of them cared. They had both wanted it at the same time, no matter how strange it seemed. But now that Jazz was in his right mind, he knew it was a terrible idea. If they were caught by Waltz, there was no telling what could happen. Even though, he allowed himself to kiss Allegretto.

Allegretto giggled happily when Jazz sat on the stool next to the sink and pulled him into his lap so he was straddling him. He blushed and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pressed his lips softly against his.

Jazz shut his eyes. He felt odd kissing a child. It was strange. But he still kissed him.

Allegretto wasn't very experienced with kissing, but he new rubbing lips was basically it, so that's what he did.

Jazz wrapped his arms around his waist and held him closer, taking full control of the kiss. He sucked and nibbled at Allegretto's bottom lip and began to grind softly up against the boy, exciting them both. He picked up the pre-teen boy and layed him down on the sink countertop, attacking his neck with kisses. He couldn't help himself when he sucked Allegretto's collarbone to the point where it left a hickey, not realizing what he had just done.

Allegretto leaned his head to the side to give Jazz more skin to kiss and nibble on. Doing this sort of thing was different when he was with Jazz. He knew Jazz cared, and he knew Waltz _didn't_ care. He was old enough to realize he was merely a play thing for the Count.

Jazz smother the boy with affectionate kisses, trailing from his mouth down to his navel, licking and sucking in ways that made him moan and writhe on the countertop. He rubbed his thigh soothing as he softly bit down on one of the boy's pink nipples, earning a soft gasp in reply.

Allegretto was loving those touches. Waltz was never this gentle.

Jazz kissed the now erect nipple after rolling it between his teeth and leaned up to gently kiss the boy. They shared a slow, loving kiss. The kiss was simply a kiss. Rubbing their lips together. Nothing sexual at all. Just a loving kiss.

Allegretto sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pulling him closer. He buried his in his neck and kissed it softly. This made Jazz chuckle softly.

"We should stop before the Count returns... he'll be back any moment now."

Allegretto pouted,"But I wanna keep going."

Jazz kissed his forehead like a loving father would and pulled Allegretto from the counter, dressing him in his usual attire of a dress shirt, vest, and shorts.

"I have to go now..."

The two shared one last, gentle kiss before Jazz took his leave, Leaving Allegretto all alone in the big bathroom.

l

Allegretto was pulling on his socks when Waltz came back, his mind swimming around the memories of only several minutes before. He jumped up happily expecting it to be Jazz, only to find the purple clad other that was currently forcing him into his current situation. He looked up to meet The Count's gaze, quickly looking away with a blush very much showing. He quickly, feigning the act of clearing his throat and trying to make his appearance better.

"Happy to see me? Good boy."

Allegretto stood there awqwardly, unsure of what to do. He didn't like being stared at so hungrily.

Waltz was very stressed, and what other way to releive that stress than to fuck the young pet chained up in your room? He walked over and ran his thumb over the still healing cut on the younger boy's cheek, still irritated about having his toy hurt by someone other than himself.

Allegretto looked away as his sensitive wound was touched, not wanting to look the older man in the eye after knowing he had just finished kissing someone else.

Waltz went into his usual routine of shrugginig off his armor-like clothing and placed his crown to the side. He wasn't completely naked, he wore only a small white shirt and his undergarments underneath the purple others that he wore. He chuckled softly when he noticed Allegretto biting his lip, a look of almost excitement on his face.

Allegretto was biting his lip out of nervousness, still not used to the entire ordeal of being a sex slave. And one for the Count of Forte, no less! He liked the pleasure, but he hated being chained up. It drove him crazy only being allowed in a certain place.

"Lie down."

Allegretto felt his face flush as he did as he was told, laying back on the bed, his breathing getting slightly heavier.

Waltz crawled on the bed to straddle the younger, pulling open his grey vest and his fingers skillfully undoing each and every button of the dress shirt underneath with ease. He pulled open the white shirt and his smug expression quickly fell.

"C-Count..?"

Allegretto looked down and let a small gasp escape from himself.

On his collarbone, in plain sight, was the hickey Jazz had left.

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeelllllll...I should probably apologize to you guys for not updating sooner...and then to give you this sort I cliffhanger...you guys must hate me. And for the readers if silent nightmare, I'm doing my best to update that too.<p>

I've had a bit of a string of injuries lately, so my absence is justifiable!


End file.
